


炖肉合集之二 楼槟 交易

by VincentMo



Category: slight right hand
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMo/pseuds/VincentMo
Kudos: 1





	炖肉合集之二 楼槟 交易

下午，明楼在校务处有个会。虽说明楼只是刚提起来的副校长，可校长汪芙蕖只是个挂名不管事等退休的已经尽人皆知，而且明氏集团又是学校最大的股东，明楼是校董之一，这样的地位，加上能力，明楼接任校长只是时间问题。  
会开了几个小时，早早下课的法学院博士生罗槟一直在明楼办公室里等着。  
“等急了吧？”明楼从抽屉里拿出一个好大的礼盒来递给罗槟，“巴黎的最新款，我从模特身上扒下来的，店里还没到货。”  
罗槟撕开那些精致的包装纸，一套西装。  
“刚才开会的时候，你们封院长和我说了，你们院优秀毕业生，一个你，一个何赛。我也和他说了，法学院只有一个名额。过两天毕业典礼，衣服给你选好了。毕业以后有什么打算？”明楼言简意赅，既道明了罗槟的来意，又同时交代了好几件事情。  
罗槟放下那套西装勉强挤出个笑脸：“香港和内地双律师牌照，在校期间接下的两百六十多个案件全部胜诉。我不知道何赛和我比有什么优势？”  
明楼从办公桌后面走出来，拍拍罗槟的肩膀：“所以这个人选，还是在你和何赛之间选择，没有决定。他的家世比你好，出去之后起点会更高。选他，不会是没有道理的。我已经给你争取机会了，但你也要让封印知道，你才是他最好的学生。”明楼凑到罗槟耳边，轻声补充，“而不是你在我床上表现得有多好。”  
罗槟用有些陌生的眼光看着明楼，他着实看不透明楼为什么会把这些都放在一起来想，可明楼很快给了他足够的答案。  
“马上你就要毕业了，我不想让你天真的以为，这个世界有多么公平。对于我来说，我不想得罪何赛，更不想为难封印。因为他们中任何一个人想以后与J大为敌，或者与我明氏为敌，都将会是一件很麻烦的事情。”明楼给罗槟扣好最上面一颗衬衫扣子，“你晚上没课了吧？回家。”  
罗槟撇撇嘴，他不满意明楼有时候故意避开他的追问，那难道说，因为他们两人现在的关系，明楼就可以直接忽略他不会在将来制造任何麻烦？可明楼刚回国，今天一天忙得连人影都没看到，也确实辛苦，罗槟一时竟不知道他如何为明楼想出了这样好的借口来说服自己。

在学校需要一本正经，回到家就不必遮遮掩掩了。刚关上车门，罗槟就很热情地扑进明楼怀里热吻起来——这才是他今天去等明楼最真实的原因。  
“别闹，被人看到不好。”明楼嘴上虽然这么说，却也迫不及待地回应着罗槟的热情，两个人纠纠缠缠，上个台阶就用了五分钟。要不是这门是指纹锁，还指不定要多久才能打开呢。  
一关上门，罗槟就扯掉了明楼的西装。明楼立刻还以颜色，直接撕开罗槟的衬衫，扣子崩了一地，罗槟很干脆地顺势把上衣全都脱掉。平常坚持锻炼，练就了罗槟穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的好身材。明楼满意地抓了一把罗槟的胸：“最近练得不错。”  
两人跌跌撞撞地倒在卧室的床上，罗槟才终于不熟练地脱掉了明楼的马甲和衬衫。  
“欧洲那边伙食也不错，又胖了一圈。”罗槟捏了捏明楼腰间的软肉，一口含住明楼左侧的乳头，然后不怀好意地抬头冲明楼露出一个孩子般甜美的笑，“就连奶水也比以前充足了。”  
明楼抬腿就是一踹：“说什么呢！”起身把罗槟的裤子连同内裤一起扯了下来，“还蹬鼻子上脸了。”  
自己最隐秘的部位突然暴露在空气中，罗槟打了个哆嗦，下意识地侧身捂住自己下身的小秘密。  
“怎么，干了什么见不得人的事不敢让我看了？”越是要躲，明楼就越是好奇心大起。  
罗槟这时候才有点害羞了，支支吾吾地涨红了脸：“剃，都剃干净了。”罗槟松开捂着小罗槟的手，粉粉嫩嫩的，一根体毛都没有。  
原来是一个月前明楼走的时候，嘲笑过罗槟的体毛有些重，当时的形容是：“像女人一样。”  
罗槟最受不了这句话，憋了好几天，终于在一个微雨过后的清晨对自己动了刀子——剃毛。  
明楼憋着笑，从牙缝里漏出几个字：“现在更像。”然后整个身体压上来，隔着自己的西裤顶弄着那个粉嫩的部位，狠狠地吻着自己的小男友。  
罗槟被明楼弄得喘不上气来，好容易才挣脱，脱口而出就是一句：“变态。”  
“也不知道哪个变态就是喜欢被老男人操。”明楼拧弄着罗槟的乳头，把裤子褪到膝弯。  
罗槟倒是有些迫不及待，细腿一蹬一踩，明楼的裤子就落到了床下。“知道自己年龄大了？”明楼下身那东西紫黑色，尺寸相当骇人。罗槟倒是很难把这东西同“小明楼”这三个字联系到一起。被这样的东西伺候惯了，换什么口味都觉得不香，明楼说的真是一点没错。可他罗槟是个伶牙俐齿的大律师，嘴上功夫绝不认输。  
“老当益壮，伺候罗槟下面的小嘴正合适。”明楼倒是从不介意自己的“老”，或者是“胖”，毕竟这么多年下来，枕边一直有可用的人，——罗槟之前也没有空缺过，自己从来都能让对方死心塌地地拜倒在自己的西裤之下。他也很喜欢年轻的企图心，因为这样更可以激励自己，更满足自己。  
罗槟受不住明楼这样一本正经地说浑话，床头柜的抽屉里抓出一瓶润滑就往屁股缝里挤，还趴在床上翘着屁股，眼巴巴地勾引明楼赶紧对他动手动脚。  
“你可真是浪费！”太着急了，罗槟一下就挤出了半管润滑，眼下正从罗槟的屁眼里一点一点往出溢，顺着臀缝流过耷拉着的小罗槟，滴滴答答地滴在床单上。明楼一边假装抱怨，一边用手抹了一把，顺便撸了撸自己的大家伙，然后迅速插进了罗槟翘的老高的屁眼里。  
罗槟只觉得后面突然过电一般从尾椎顺着脊背流到脑顶，然后像烟花炸开一般，他打了个哆嗦，忍不住兴奋地发出一声浪叫。妈的，真爽。罗槟下意识里夹紧了臀，把后穴往明楼那里送，腿却有些软地跪不住。他用两只手紧紧抓住床单，忽然想起回来太极拳，忘记了小便。于是忍住越来越憋不住尿意，罗槟调整了一下过快的呼吸，心想，千万得忍住，不然丢死人了！  
“懒死你了，给我动起来！”明楼感受到罗槟的不专心，啪地在罗槟的翘臀上拍了一掌，并且加快了抽插的速度和深度，每一次都顶到罗槟最受不住的地方。  
因为憋了尿，小罗槟在勃与不勃之间斗争着，涨得通红，随着明楼的节奏在罗槟身前上下打着摆子，滴滴答答像漏了一样。明楼却不管那许多，啪啪的水声从两人交媾的部位传出来，惹得明楼兴致大好，不断加快速度。  
罗槟除了被明楼强行抬起的臀部，整个身体像散了架一样软趴趴地泻在床上，嘴里不时发出让明楼十分兴奋的呻吟声。  
“说你没骨头，你还真没一点骨头了！平时练的那些功夫都哪去了？”明楼不满地托着罗槟的腰，换了坐姿，让罗槟背对自己跪坐在自己的大家伙上面自己动，双手揉捏着罗槟特别敏感的乳头。  
罗槟糊里糊涂地浪叫着，身体不受控制地上下起伏，想让自己被插得更深，一不留神，一股热流从下身涌出——尿失禁了，彻底慌了。  
明楼心中窃喜，却没有给罗槟回过神来的机会，抱着罗槟狠狠地抽插了十几下，把自己攒了一个多月浓稠的白色热液尽数射在罗槟体内，由不得他说出一个“不”字。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……别…………啊，别射在里面！”罗槟喘着粗气缩在明楼怀里，感觉自己再也没脸见人了。  
也就躺了一小会儿，明楼看看表，捏着罗槟的屁股蛋：“不早了，今晚还回宿舍么？”  
罗槟气急败坏地爬不起来：“还得洗澡，来不及了！封印下周又能抓住我的小辫子了。”  
“你是夸我太能干，让你耽误了太长时间么？”明楼不怀好意地冲着罗槟笑，手指故意伸进罗槟还在不停往外流东西的屁眼。  
罗槟知道明楼是因为他决定不回去了，破罐子破摔，准备再做一次，有些无奈：“明教授，等下能不能轻点，我明天还有5个小时的课呢！”  
明楼无辜地冲罗槟眨眨眼：“可你是讲课，不用坐板凳啊。”


End file.
